


A day like no other.

by artisticprodigy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Caring!Sebastian, DID/OSDD!Ciel, Drabble, Hint of DID/OSDD, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Short Drabble, You won’t notice I guess, slightly vague, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticprodigy/pseuds/artisticprodigy
Summary: Ciel was acting a bit off... But Sebastian wouldn’t complain. He will be there for his master.[Setting: Still somewhat in the original timeline.]
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 50





	A day like no other.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m re-reading BB as of late. The only memory I had was reading it when I was very young (maybe when I was 12?), but I could’ve sworn I read it again somewhere in teenage years...  
> What I meant to say is that, I basically have no idea what is going on in the current era of BB fandom. I only had the memories of my ‘now’ re-reading and 12 y.o or so *shrugs*
> 
> Since I’m new to posting in this fandom; English is not my main language that’s it.

It was a normal day in the Phantomhive household. Well… at least that’s what Sebastian thought.

“...Young Master?” Sebastian asked when he entered his master’s bedroom and not getting an answer after a few knocks.

The room was dark. Curtains tightly closed and the only source of light was that from the opened door where the demon stood. There’s something in the air, and… something else that Sebastian felt but couldn’t quite explain it. Other than the strange darkness, the demon could see a lump on the bed, covered with the thick blanket, unmoving.

He stepped inside, leaving the door open slightly, just for enough light to see through the room.

“Young master?” Sebastian asked again, once he got closer to the bed.

The blanket shifted and it popped out a head. It’s Ciel.

But something’s not quite right.

“...My lord?” Sebastian frowned when he himself was confused at the mostly silent Ciel. Tilting his head, he observed the boy, he might have a guess for this behaviour but…

Ciel hid himself again without a word. The blanket moved occasionally when the boy’s body continued to shiver as if in fear.

“I’ll bring you a cup of hot milk with honey. Please wait here.” Sebastian walked back to the door and closed it again. Briskly walking to the kitchen to get what he promised the young master.

Once he got back to the room with the cup of hot milk, the place was still in the same state. The only difference was that the blanket stopped shivering.

“Young master, please drink this. It’ll make you feel better. Here, I’ll put it by your bedside.” Sebastian said as he put down the cup with enough noise to prove Ciel that it was there.

The blanket moved and Ciel’s head popped back out again. The boy stared at the butler for a moment, before one of his hands came out with a shooing motion at Sebastian.

The demon got the hint and backed away slowly so Ciel could grab the cup, inspect it and finally drink it.

A few sips later, the boy finally spoke. His voice was whisperer than usual, “...Sebastian. What time is it and why haven’t you drawn the curtains?”

To say the least, Sebastian was a bit surprised. He doesn’t want to say what he had been thinking, so he answered differently, but still not exactly a lie. “I just thought you were too tired today, young master. So, for today I will let you rest. Your health is very important after all.”  _ Mentally too. _ Sebastian’s mind added.

“I see…” Ciel replied without further comments.

For the rest of the day, Ciel stayed inside his room. And having his dinner there as well.

Sebastian didn’t tell his master that before trying to look for him, Ciel was meant to be in his drawing room, doing paperwork. He also didn’t ask how Ciel undressed and dressed his pajamas.

* * *

The next few days continued as normal as possible, with the “normal” Ciel being back with his demanding attitude, that of a child.

One day, Sebastian was serving afternoon tea for the heir. He poured the tea into the cup and gently laid it on the desk.

Ciel took the cup and stared at it for a bit before looking up, “Where’s the coffee?”

“Sorry?” Sebastian asked.

“Coffee. I don’t want tea right now. I feel like I’m going to fall asleep just from looking through all of these papers.” Ciel said as an explanation. “Oh and make it normal without sweeteners.” He added.

_ Well that’s… _ the demon shook away his thoughts and bowed. “Right away, sir.” Straightening his back again, Sebastian pushed the cart out of the drawing room to get some coffee.

Other than that, the day went normal.

Well, Sebastian doesn’t exactly call it normal after that strange request, but he doesn’t complain.

* * *

“To bloody hell with this damn case!” Ciel shouted in an outburst.

“Cursing is unbecoming of you, young master.” Sebastian chided.

“I don’t care!! I hate it! I hate this shit! I want to go back to the manor! Come on, let’s just go back already, it’s getting late and I’m sleepy!” Ciel demanded.

“Well… I suppose I don’t have much of a choice do I? Just so you know, young master, if you get angry tomorrow for not doing it today instead, don’t blame it on me. Alright?” Sebastian said with an uninterested look.

Ciel clicked his tongue. “Stop saying young master. I’m not a kid.”

“... but you’re still young, my lord.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Ugh! Whatever! Fine! I’ll finish this damn case, and after that I want the longest sleep imaginable.” Ciel turned away with a huff, back to the place where he was meant to be.

Sebastian sighed and followed.

* * *

“I could’ve sworn I put it here…” Ciel muttered.

“What are you looking for, sir?” Sebastian asked.

“My Edgar Allan Poe book. You didn’t hide it did you?”

“No.” Sebastian answered.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I can assure you that I’m not lying, sir. Maybe I can help you look for it?” Sebastian suggested.

“Yeah… Yeah okay. Find it for me. I want to read it again.” Ciel nodded.

“Before bedtime? You know that it will give you nightmares…”

“It’s not like I can sleep much anyway, might as well do some past time in reading what I like.” 

“I thought you love sleeping.” Sebastian said with a note of questioning in his voice.

“Sometimes. I don’t know. I just really love reading instead of going straight to bed.” Ciel shrugged.

“I see…”

Yes. Everything was mostly normal, for Sebastian.

He doesn’t complain much and followed his master’s orders like any other obedient dog. However, he started making excuses to other people when his master was acting a bit out of character than usual. He understood that much at least; the boy wouldn’t like to be examined like some research project by doctors of this era.

Other than that, his master often complained about headaches, misplacing items and not remembering what he said earlier in the day.

So, Sebastian was there. Always by his master’s side to help him get through the day, no matter what. He won’t even try to manipulate this “weakness”.

Because he knows that they’re still clever in their own ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh I don’t have much to say this time. I’m sleepy. I’m tired and I’m disappointed I didn’t do much today other than getting headaches, reading only one chapter of BB and writing this fic because why the hell not; it’s been stressful as of late anyway with recent dramas that pisses me off.
> 
> //I also swear that I had other fandom fics than my main ones... but Idk where it went... sigh...


End file.
